poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Museum Shootout/Double-Decker bus chase
Here's how the museum shootout and the bus chase goes in Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns. Imhotep: egyptian Anck Su Namun: Burn her! Eveyln: You bast.... is about to be thrown Eveyln: screaming Rick jumps over and catches her Eveyln: Rick! Mucker: FIRE!!! everyone starts firing their guns at the villains Outisde Alex: Open it, open it! Jonathan: I'm trying, I'm trying! inside everyone is still shooting and Alex get in the car Alex: Hurry up! Jonathan: Come on, come on, come on! keys broke Alex: Your broke it, you broke it, you broke it! Jonathan: Be quiet, Alex! If there's gonna be hysterics, they'll come from me! is still shooting Rarity: BUMBLEBEE! drives in and transforms and starts firing {and then Optimus jumps in and starts firing) Mucker: firing his shotgun but then it outs out of shells (pumps the pump handle several time) Damn! My shotgun's empty! Steam Mech: a crate of shells Here, Muck! Here's some more shells! the crates as they race out is shooting as Rick and Eveyln walk up stairs Imhotep: Collect your bones! Gather your limbs! Shake the earth from your flesh! Your master is here! opens the jar to his undead soldiers Rick: Oh, no. Not these guys again! Queen Chrysalis: laughs You can run, but you can't hide! Imhotep: DESTROY THEM!!! Undead soldiers: roaring Outside Jonathan: What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? Alex: Your asking me? I'm only eight years old! Eveyln: the door Rick: Honey, what are you doing? These guys don't use doors. come to the car Rick: Where the hell's Jonathan?! a double-decker bus comes in Eveyln: Alex! Rick: What's the matter with my car?! Jonathan: I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation. Rick: A double-decker bus?! Jonathan: It was his idea! Alex: Was not! Jonathan: Was too! Percy: JUST DRIVE!!! Rick: in as the soldiers come out and crush his car No, no! Not my car! soon start to chase them Rick: Oh, I hate mummies. Ardeth: Glad to see me, now? Rick: Just like old times, huh? upstairs cocks his shotgun and starts shooting mummies soon jump and climbed on the walls Rick: Right. mummy jumps but Rick shoots it just in time. He tries to shoot it but misses, as it jumps into the bus. But Ardith and Sharky fire at him. Showing his legs came off. The 2 other mummies are running on the wall. Rick reloads his shotgun as one mummy jus on the top and Ricks shoots the top. While Jonathan is driving. Ardeth: to reload his Thompson Thomas: whistles WATCH OUT!! half mummy comes in and swipes Ardeth's Thompson and starts beating him up and soon the 2 start fighting Rarity: SHOOT IT!!! SHOOT IT!!! SHOOT IT!!! James: We can't, we might hit Ardeth! tries to reload his shotgun, but the mummy opens the roof and knocks him down as his gun is at the very end. He tries to grab it, but the mummy keeps pulling him back and start throwing him up and down on the roof several times. Down below the undead half mummy deploys sharp claws. Ardeth; AH! half mummy scratches Ardeth's arm Eveyln: Turn, turn, turn, turn, turn! Jonathan does so, it knocks Ardeth and the mummy aside and knocks over a street light. And the mummy with Rick is roaring at him and a car comes to Jonathan's way Jonathan: No! Get out of the way! car turns as Rick crawls and grabs his shotgun, but Jonathan turns making him loosing it aside and it drops on the front. As Evy notices it. As the half mummy scratches Ardeth and then prepares to do it again Ardeth: AAH!! blast and Luna fire at the half Mummy with their shotguns Mucker: reloading his shotgun and then cocks it I got him! when he fires, his shotgun fires a Fusion blast! the Fusion blast sends the rest of the mummy out the back window Rarirty: stutters How did you do that? Mucker: I.. I don't know! All I did was load in the shells Steam Mech found, and then I fired and it went (imatates Fusion blast) I don't know how that happened! Alex: Look out! makes a turn as Rick punches the mummy and pokes his eyes and Rick and Jonathan sees something. He punches the mummy and gets down as the mummy turns he sees there heading to a low bridge! As the top scrapes off he is killed, but Rick is alive as the bus heads to London bridge the bus comes to a stop Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes